


Still alive?

by LilBigJP



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBigJP/pseuds/LilBigJP
Summary: Spoilers.If Joel didn’t die.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m Mel, by the way.”

“Jake,” Tommy replied “And this is Bill.”

They use made up names so people don’t know who they are.

Slowly Owen makes his way to Abby

“This isn’t Joel.”

“Damn it.”

“Well you got anything that can help me get back down to our home?” Tommy asks.

“Some bullets but not much, by the way do you know who Joel Miller is?” Mel replies

“No I do not. Who is he?”

“Someone we are looking for.” 

“Well thanks for helping us, we shall be on our way.” Tommy says leaving with Joel

“Thanks for helping Abby.” Mel says.

Tommy and Joel leave and get back to Jackson.

They get to the gate.

“Holy shit, where have you been?” asks one of the gate people.

“Running.” Joel replies.

Joel and Tommy make their way in to Jackson and waits for Ellie.

After maybe an hour Ellie arrives with Dina and Jesse. 

“Joel, Ellie, Dina, we need to talk.” Jesse replies.

“Oh lord what now.” Joel replies.

Joel, Jesse, Ellie and Dina go inside where it’s warm.

“Well first how many kills?” Jesse asks. 

“A lot,” Ellie says.

“A lot also,” Joel replies.

“Alright, now the serious topic.”

“During their patrol they went missing during the blizzard, I went into a library almost naked putting on their clothes. I assume you know what they were doing.”

“Oh my god, we were fucking high ok!”

“It doesn’t mean you hide out and have sex.”

“We didn’t have sex.”

“You are suspended from patrols for a week. I’m sorry but I have to do this. You need to go back, not hide.” Jesse replies

“Jesse, I think this is a misunderstanding.” Joel replies trying to defend Ellie.

“Fuck this,” Ellie replies walking out and inside the door of Joel’s home.

Joel and Dina walk out also and Joel goes to meet Ellie.

“Hey kiddo, can you please explain what Jesse was talking about?” 

“You are pissed at me I know, I’m sorry.” Ellie is sobbing.

“I’m not pissed, it’s just don’t lie to me, please explain this all.” Joel replies with a comforting voice.

“Ok, there was a blizzard we almost lost each other, so we went inside a library, Eugene’s weed den was there and we smoked one of them, then…” Ellie paused.

“Me and Dina make out and we have sex, there you go.”

“I’m not mad, even for the patrol suspension, but it seems like you are into Dina.” 

“Yes, I am ok.”

Ellie breaks down.

Joel wraps his arm around her bringing her in.

“It’s ok kiddo.”


	2. Hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one

Later that night Dina invited Ellie over to her place.

“I’m sorry about today, Ellie.” 

“It’s fine, ...but, how much do you love me?”

“Oh Ellie, a lot.”

Dina pulled Ellie into a kiss. Ellie’s arms wrapped around Dina’s neck.

“I love you so much, Dina.”

“And the same for you, Ellie.”

—————————————————————————————————-

The next morning Ellie woke up and went to eat breakfast.

Ellie met up with Dina.

“So, wanna hang out today, just me and you day?” Ellie replies taking a bite out of her sandwich

“Sure, Ellie, I love hanging out with you.” 

—————————————————————————————————————

After eating Ellie went to Dina’s place.

“So are we a”

“Couple?” Dina said cutting off Ellie.

“Yeah.”

“Hell yeah we are, Ellie and Dina.”

Dina puts on some music and starts jamming out.

“Come on Ellie, Dance girl.”

Ellie starts dancing.

“There you go, break it down!”


End file.
